


Здесь, чтобы уйти

by lachance



Category: DCU
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Все мы друг друга полюбим, наши дети будут смеяться над черной легендой о человеке, который был одинок».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Здесь, чтобы уйти

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: [Paul McCartney & Wings – Deliver Your Children](http://pleer.com/tracks/4713793gqAs)

_What are we here for?_  
_We are here to go!_  
Brian Gysin

Вероятно, если копнуть мою память, довести до кипящей точки детства, то окажется, что отец пил так, что к концу жизни едва не потерял координацию движений, а мать путалась с Арлекином. Или нет – мы же были спортсменами, были, черт возьми, артистами. Режим тренировок не менее жесткий, чем у команд национального уровня, сон по часам, диета, протеин, утренняя растяжка, вечерний спарринг – просто для развития реакции и контроля тела. Будто тело – это костюм супергероя, надев который обретаешь немыслимую возможность парить под куполом на трапеции, а без него ты просто Дик, Дик Грейсон, Моби Дик.

В любом случае, поблизости нет ни одного телепата или гипнолога, зато в затылок дышат добрейшей души люди, которые предпочитают изъясняться на языке долгих телефонных переговоров или стрельбы по ногам – по ситуации. И я могу понять их злость: они привыкли обращаться с бегунами, мелкими воришками, основная стратегия которых сводится к «бей и беги», а я, дьявол меня подери, умею летать. За дьявола мама, вероятно, попыталась бы ударить меня узкой ладонью по губам. Добрая католичка – не от большой веры в предопределенность и высший разум, на самом деле, а просто потому, что среди воздушных гимнастов атеистов нет.

С ухмылкой вставая на парапет и делая один широкий шаг в пустоту, я успеваю оглянуться, чтобы посмотреть на то, как мои преследователи вскидывают оружие, пытаясь в полутьме прицелиться в голову – будь хоть у одного метательный нож, это тоже была бы картинка из детства. Но в голове вместо партии цимбал из циркового оркестра звучит песня из «Веселых Мелодий», потому что это не представление, это мультфильм, а мы – Койот и Дорожный Бегун.

В мультфильмах никто не умирает, поэтому свой шаг я делаю с легким сердцем и смехом, затапливающим горло. Камо грядеши, Господи? Да есть ли здесь хоть одна дорога, огибающая Голгофу.

(Есть, если ты умеешь летать. Если можешь на лету схватиться за влажную после недавнего дождя балку, на секунду содрогнувшись от липкого ужаса, когда она едва не выскальзывает из пальцев, а потом, раскачавшись, прыгнуть на следующую и подтянуться, скрываясь в темноте между опорами моста.

Черт, я опять забыл про самое главное.

Плеск).

– Он не упал! – Кто сказал, что интеллект делает людей лучше? Нет, не делает. – Ищите под мостом!

А вот теперь правда придется падать. Какая досада, столько усилий для того, чтобы стать на пару гигабайт информированнее и немного богаче – и все зря. Пока с моста слышатся крики и кто-то бежит, чтобы обшарить его изнанку светом фонарей и застрелить ублюдка, я упираюсь коленями в балки и переношу вес тела на них, чтобы достать из-за пазухи планшет.

Полоса загрузки заполнена полностью, я ликую, бестрепетно разбивая любимый девайс о щербатый бетон, и размахиваюсь, чтобы швырнуть бесполезный теперь кусок пластика подальше на песок безлюдного пляжа. Можно было бы и просто бросить в воду, но я берегу окружающую среду.

В воду я бросаю себя самого – зажмурившись, повисаю на руках, поворачиваюсь, прикидывая расстояние, и прыгаю так далеко, как только могу. По мне, конечно, снова начинают стрелять – идиоты, вода гасит скорость и инерцию, а какой смысл в моей бережливости, если в море выпускают свинец?

Впрочем, все хорошо, что не радиоактивный палладий.

Гидрофизика работает на меня, делая пули бесполезными кусками металла, медленно опускающимися на дно, а я прикидываю, хватит ли воздуха в легких, и едва не жмурюсь от удовольствия, видя сквозь толщу воды сияющий диск полной луны, зависший будто бы над самой головой.

Плыви, плыви, Моби Дик. Герман Мелвилл забыл рассказать, что такие, как капитан Ахав, могут сдохнуть только стоя, сколько не дроби зубами большую берцовую кость, золотой дублон после девальвации не стоит и тридцати сребреников, зато гидрофизика не лжет и не ошибается, и это становится большим благом, чем Евангелие, когда кто-то целится тебе в голову.

И я плыву.

Выбираюсь из воды только парой десятков миль дальше по побережью, когда полночная темнота расходится розоватым светом утренней зари. Валюсь на колени, задыхаясь после долгого заплыва, и утыкаюсь лбом в песок – поцелуй свою землю, возвращаясь на родину, безусловно, да. Калифорния мне не родина, к счастью, хотя, если постараться, у редких коллекционеров и здесь можно найти афиши выступления труппы Летучих Грейсонов, счастливой цирковой династии. Для американской мечты не хватало дома в пригороде и большой бестолковой собаки, не хватало мечты о Беркли, не хватало первых двадцати долларов, заработанных на продаже лимонада.

У нас был трейлер, мой отец не пил, а мать не путалась с Арлекином. На самом деле, я прекрасно это знаю. Потому что у американской мечты должна быть темная изнанка, а мы – сюжет Джорджа Оруэлла в кратком школярском пересказе – живи как мы, будь за нас, умри вместе с нами. Я не умер ни тогда, ни сейчас. Паршивец.

Хохочу, чувствуя, как песок облепляет губы, и переворачиваюсь на спину, все еще дыша тяжело и загнанно. Немного неудобно быть единственным, кто веселится, работая в поле, Тим предпочитает со звериной серьезностью взламывать базы данных на расстоянии, оставляя в качестве цифровых следов своего присутствия только айпи-адреса, ведущие куда-то на россыпь мелких тоталитарных африканских государств – третий могильник от въезда в город, спросить гробовщика.

Поднимаюсь на ноги и отряхиваюсь, насколько могу, но песок облепил мокрую одежду, запутался в волосах, забил рот и ноздри, домой я вернусь, похожий на галгофинянина. Но до дома еще нужно добраться. До телефона-автомата, если мне не изменяет память, с милю идти по трассе, и можно было бы позвонить из какого-нибудь полночного бара, если бы у меня осталось хоть немного не промокших насквозь денег.

Бледное утро выпивает слабый свет фонарей, телефонная будка покрыта граффити так, что ее можно было бы выставить на аукцион как арт-объект. Еще пара слоев краски из баллончика – и получишь абстрактный экспрессионизм от нигилистов, будто кто-то пытался одновременно подражать Поллоку и Бэнкси.

Слушая бесконечные гудки, пристально смотрю на какие-то цитаты, написанные обычным черным маркером над прикрученной к стене металлической табличкой – судя по ритму и метафорике, постарались поэты от хип-хопа. Тим отзывается, как раз когда я успеваю мысленно довести до абсурда метафору паутины и до боли прикусить губу, борясь с желанием удариться о пластиковую стенку лбом.

Все было бы в порядке, если бы не одежда, промокшая насквозь.

– Тимми, – пытаюсь говорить спокойно и не отбивать ритм хип-хопа зубами, и у меня, кажется, получается, – сможешь отследить звонок и забрать меня?

– Что с планшетом?

– Разбил.

Тим молчит, быстро щелкая клавишами; я, наверное, паршивый напарник, раз каждая наша операция заканчивается примерно так, и хорошо, что я хотя бы ему не старший брат.  
Стараюсь не задумываться о том, до какого абсурда дошла бы наша связь, став кровной, но все равно негромко смеюсь, опустив голову и зажав микрофон ладонью, чтобы Тим не слышал.

– Получил, – коротко, очень спокойно произносит он, – буду через двадцать минут.

Тиму ничего не нужно объяснять, он умеет подчиняться приказам, он доверяет, и это плюс. Минус в том, что в такие моменты, как сейчас, я всегда остаюсь один.

Убираю пряди волос, налипшие на лоб, и, пошатываясь, выхожу в серое утро, отчаянно пахнущее близостью побережья.

*

Мы познакомились заново, когда он, тогда уже не восхищенный мальчишка в зрительном зале цирка, а первокурсник Калифорнийского университета сделал то, чего не смог сделать весь отдел борьбы с киберпреступностью – поймал меня за руку. Справедливости ради, тогда я влез в финансовую отчетность компании его отца, иначе говоря, угрожал благополучию юного мистера Дрейка самым прямым образом, но волновало его почему-то не это. Одним из первых вопросов, что он задал, появившись на пороге съемной квартиры на западе Сакраменто – пытался ли я отмывать деньги через Amnesty International.

Я не пытался, и это его устроило.

На улице лило третий день – дорогая Калифорнийская долина, завершив круговорот воды, возвращала море к морю (прах к праху, аминь, вина пастве). Тим промок, и я посторонился, позволяя ему пройти.

Он выглядел решительным и перепуганным одновременно – навык, которым владеют только едва выросшие мальчишки. Я и сам умел так совсем недавно, и тогда был похож на него – такой же невысокий и худой, даже ниже, чем Тим сейчас, впрочем, рост и ширину плеч удачно компенсировали эго, гонор и чувство юмора.

– Добро пожаловать, мистер Дрейк, – я склонился в шутливом поклоне, и тут же выпрямился, улыбаясь широко и дружелюбно, но продолжая внимательно следить за каждым его жестом все равно.

– Тим, пожалуйста, – тихо поправил он, и бесшумно поставил на коврик насквозь промокшие кеды, – нам нужно поговорить.

Я не знал, о чем с ним говорить. Нас разделяли на вид лет пять – и пропасть из семейной истории, достатка, фамилии, его толстовки с логотипом Калифорнийского университета, моей футболки с довольно дешевой шуткой про /dev/null. И пропасть его памяти обо мне под куполом цирка.

– Тим, – я кивнул, на ходу щелкая клавишами кофеварки и закрывая лэптоп раньше, чем он успел бы взглянуть на экран, – проходи, Тим. Сейчас найду тебе смену одежды.

Из Сакраменто мы перебрались в Сан-Хосе, а после с год прятались в Санта-Ане после того, как люди его отца попытались встретить нас в аэропорту Бейкерсфилда. Впрочем, исколесив половину штата, мы снова вернулись в Сакраменто, помня о том, что прятаться лучше всего там, где тебя никто не будет искать – то есть там, где тебя уже искали, например. Мы сидели в крошечном баре напротив своего бывшего дома и бесконечно цедили медленно выдыхающееся пиво, пока бродячие мальчишки с микрокамерами на воротниках грязных футболок прочесывали нашу перевернутую после обыска квартиру, следуя указаниям Тима в наушниках.

– Левее, Билли, – мягко говорил он, следя за изображением на экране планшета, – ты пропустил угол.

– Паук! – Билли в наушниках испуганно взвизгнул, и в разговор пришлось включаться мне. Я забрал у Тима микрофон, с почти неподдельным весельем говоря что-то о том, что мужчина не должен бояться – его мягкая убедительность была мне недоступна, зато порой получалось говорить с детьми на их языке. Говорить так, чтобы быть услышанным. Мальчик с сомнением вздохнул и обернулся через плечо, спрашивая, видел ли кто-нибудь швабру.

– Лежала в углу, – негромко проговорил Тим. А потом почему-то закрыл лицо руками, и конец фразы прозвучал глухо: – Нил, посмотри у книжной полки, кажется, там микрофон.

Его старые учебники покрылись пылью ровно так же, как тот скудный набор книг, что я тогда еще перевозил с собой из дома в дом – от «Исповеди англичанина, употреблявшего опиум» до Хакагурэ. Равенство перед силами природы во всей красе – паутина в каждом углу, формикарий в банке с рисом. Глядя на то, как пристально Тим смотрит на экран, я вздохнул и протянул руку, чтобы коротко провести по волосам, говоря:

– Успокойся.

И произнес еще раз, теперь чуть жестче, едва скрывая в мягком убеждении приказ:

– Успокойся, все будет в порядке.

Тим обмяк и на мгновение привалился к моему плечу виском, чтобы тут же выпрямиться, коротко улыбаясь:

– Все чисто.

Ни микрофонов, ни жучков – поняв это, я скорее оскорбился, чем обрадовался. То ли с миром научились происходить чудеса, то ли его отец сдался и перестал разыскивать нас по всему штату, загоняя в угол раз за разом. Будь Тим младше – мы были бы похожи очередное паршивое переложение «Лолиты», но он и без ассоциаций с русской литературой выглядел подростком. Зато когда мы смогли вернуться домой, он лег прямо в пыли на полу и улыбнулся, вытягиваясь всем телом.

Мы были дома.

 

В этом доме я и проснулся ночью от собственного глухого кашля, прокручивающегося в гортани, как лезвие мясорубки, перемалывающей трахею – легкие болели так, что темнело в глазах, а рядом сквозь дымную муть виднелось что-то белое – простыня? Медицинский халат? Призрак моего отца?

Сквозь наваливающийся сон я услышал, как Тим объясняет кому-то, что я его старший брат.

 

Что творилось в его голове, когда он сказал, что остается со мной? Первокурсник одного из лучших университетов в стране, будущий наследник своего отца-калеки, гордость нации во всех смыслах. Такие должны учиться играть в покер, пить неразбавленное и голосовать за демократов, слушаться родителей и пресвитера, ходить в дискуссионный клуб и играть в регби. Тим был не таким.

Когда мы вытянулись рядом, голова к голове, глядя на клочья паутины под потолком, я закинул руки за голову и негромко рассмеялся, подумав, что, если подвесить над постелью перекладину, я еще смогу научить Тима паре старых трюков, по которым он и узнал меня, увидев на записи с камер видеонаблюдения. Он обернулся на смех и слабо улыбнулся, приподнимаясь на локтях, чтобы пытливо заглянуть в лицо, и его зрачки расширились. Для того, чтобы рывком перевернуться, нависнуть сверху на вытянутых руках, мне не понадобилось и секунды.

Тим смотрел прямо в глаза, вытянувшись, замерев, будто зверек в свете фар – упругие линии, не оформленная до конца сила, лишенная вектора, застывшее мгновение взросления. Синие, немыслимые глаза. И широкие плечи. И девятнадцать лет.

Одному черту ведомо, что он рассказал бы на исповеди теперь, но, когда он опустился чуть ниже на локтях и невесть как умудрился скинуть ботинок, чтобы провести ступней по моей лодыжке, я все-таки расхохотался, подаваясь вперед и коротко целуя его в лоб.

– Уборка, – провозгласил, легко поднимаясь на ноги и помогая подняться ему.

 

…Страховка, какая к черту страховка, деньги в бумажнике, кредитка в кармане, чеки в столе, все, что угодно, лишь бы остаться в тишине. Тишина звенит голосами, сквозь горячечный бред чьи-то руки касаются щек и лба, я не могу понять, сколько меня уже лихорадит, но кажется, что долго. Сквозь темноту проступает напряженное лицо Тима. Я тянусь к нему, тянусь отчаянно, но все равно не дотягиваюсь.

 

Зато в следующем сне я вижу, как он запрокидывает голову и глухо стонет, слышу, как скрипит под тонким матрасом дощатый пол, как море упруго колотится в обшивку корабля, как нарастает шторм, и потому мы качаемся, да весь мир качается, будто маятник или клоун на пружинке. Мы прячемся в машинном отделении уже двое суток – Тим зажимает мне рот ладонью, когда я начинаю смеяться или пытаюсь рассмешить его самого, но сам тоже беззвучно хохочет, сгибаясь пополам и утыкаясь лбом в колени. А потом позволяет прижать себя к стенке и поцеловать. Флешка болтается на тонком шнурке на его шее, как серебряный крестик у детей, крещенных в католичестве. Через два дня мы причалим в Мексике и двинемся вглубь страны по следам не то битников, не то племен мексиканских индейцев.

Флешка бьется мне в скулу, когда Тим садится сверху и наклоняется, говоря:

– Держи меня.

Я подхватываю его за предплечья и смотрю, как он двигается, закрыв глаза – сосредоточенно, неспешно, аккуратно и точно, так же, как он делает все. Соблазн перехватить контроль слишком велик, чтобы ему не поддаться, и потому я рывком сажусь, перехватывая Тима поперек спины, и задаю свой собственный ритм. Ритм, которому он, разумеется, подчиняется.

*

Когда нас выслеживают – и при нашей невероятной осторожности я бы удивился, если бы нас не выследили, – Тим уже успевает переслать все, что я вытащил с серверов Уэйн Корп, и потому мы подумываем просто уехать обратно в Санта-Ану, пока по нашим окнам не начали стрелять, а дверь еще никто не вышиб одним ударом ботинка. Но меня до сих пор лихорадит, потому первые звонки от связных Тима в АНБ застают меня посреди партии в Стрит Файтер на геймбое, когда Чун Ли уделывает Красного Циклона, даже не измяв ципао.

– Да? – Тим садится на постели, откладывая в сторону ноутбук, и я слабо ругаюсь сквозь хирургическую маску, потому что он стянул одеяло. – Я слушаю, Джейсон.

Если бы игры меняли мир, только что пошли бы прахом все результаты Нерчинского договора, потому что китаянка уложила русского на лопатки второй раз подряд. Если бы игры меняли мир, то страшно представить, что с ним сделала бы одна партия в Цивилизацию или Вольфенштейн.

И страшнее всего то, что игры сделают это.

– Я соберу прототип шлема, если раздобуду чертежи, – Тим опирается ладонью о столешницу и смотрит в окно – мне виден острый профиль, прищур глаз, закушенная губа, – или если ты их для меня раздобудешь.

Шлем, конечно, буду собирать я, но какая разница, следующий бой будет между Чун Ли и Кью – за последним гоняется ЦРУ, за мной, возможно, тоже скоро будет гоняться ЦРУ, потому что я, ублюдок, ограбил Уэйн Корп, а в прекрасном мире сбывшейся мечты такое не прощается.

– Джейсон, послушай… – Тим трет ладонью лоб. – Просто сделай так, чтобы те, кто придут за нами, хотя бы не разбили прототип.

С тех пор, как Брюс Уэйн пропал, мир стал довольно странным местом. Я даже не украл ничего полезного – строго говоря, просто не успел, иначе бы я выпотрошил сервера, решая проблему радикально – уничтожая всю информацию о проекте, до которой смог бы дотянуться. Но в итоге я сумел добраться только до информации отдела технического дизайна, и потому вместо чертежей и расчетов унес бесполезный хлам – трехмерные модели шлема, какие-то раскадровки в изометрии, данные об испытаниях первых образцов, присланные инженерами для коррекции. Мило, но бездарно. Стоило ради такого стрелять по моим ногам?

От того, что ему говорят, Тим вдруг странно горбится и дергается, будто хочет обхватить себя руками. Мне его немного жаль, потому что мы все еще не можем быть до конца уверены, что в дело не вовлечен его отец.

Голова кружится так, что в итоге я падаю обратно на подушки.

Виртуальная реальность, полное погружение – первые разговоры об этом, кажется, были еще когда, в начале двухтысячных? С тех пор наука почти справилась с созданием искусственного интеллекта, электронный болванчик уже умел не только качать головой в такт музыке, но и учиться, а то, что он оказался не способен творить – так не всем быть поэтами и художниками, для этого хватает живых. Казалось, что дальше должно быть просто – всего-то научить его, позволить воспринять века накопленной и заботливо оцифрованной информации, следя за тем, чтобы концепции войны не перевесили мир. Мы не в фантастике и не в комиксах про супергероев – если такой разум решит, что мир не достоин существования, никакой сверхчеловек не придет, как Санта в ночь рождества, чтобы остановить его.

Кью проигрывает и, видимо, уходит сдаваться ЦРУ, успев подумать о том, какое он ничтожество – обычная история для проигравшего. Если бы игры меняли мир, возможно, все преступники сдавались бы именно так, но с большей вероятностью они надевали бы шлем, привлеченные запахом настоящей анархии, потому что виртуальность дает то, чего никогда не даст мир живых – свободу, бессмертие и второй шанс.

Чун Ли определенно станет моим фаворитом, особенно если отложить приставку и поставить какую-нибудь другую часть игры на один из лэптопов.

А еще виртуальность может быть тюрьмой – я видел об этом тысячи сюжетов раньше, но, в конце концов, искусство лишь зеркало мира. И если Леонардо опережал свое время, то почему не могли сделать это тысячи режиссеров, снимающих дешевую фантастику? Любой трешовый объект масс-культа, любой поп-арт, любой артхаус может оказаться творением гения, если всего-то пройдет проверку временем – все просто.

В частности, эти шлемы, создающие идеально правдоподобную картинку, воздействующие на пять органов чувств во всей полноте человеческого восприятия, умеют по команде поджаривать игрокам мозг. Я видел список нейробиологов, работающих над проектом – имена впечатляли. Первые списки подопытных – тоже, сплошь пожизненно осужденные преступники, лучшие постояльцы Аркхема, Блэкгейта и Гуантамо. Божественная справедливость, наказание и воздаяние каждому по грехам его – по-своему занимательная концепция, с которой я, как добрый католик, был в корне не согласен.

Не знаю, были ли католиками связные Тима из АНБ. А вот те, кто сейчас руководил исследовательской лабораторией Уэйн Корп, едва ли в детстве ходили по воскресеньям в церковь.

Тим наконец заканчивает разговор и садится прямо на пол, сунув телефон в карман. Я продолжаю бой почти вслепую, пользуясь одной только реакцией, и Чун Ли, разумеется, так же бесподобна, как во всех играх серии. В описаниях, что я украл, было сказано, что работа со шлемом тоже будет устроена по принципу игры – игры про супергероев, разумеется, потому что каждый хочет быть человеком, который изменит мир.

Я откладываю приставку и сажусь, потягиваясь – в теле ломит от жара, кажется, каждую кость, заплыв в пару десятков миль и промозглый ночной ветер уложили меня в постель неожиданно и подло. Если бы у меня были суперспособности… нет, у меня бы не было никаких суперспособностей, кроме тех, что у меня уже есть – умения думать и анализировать, обрабатывать десяток потоков информации одновременно, чувствовать электронную сеть, как продолжение своего разума, и знать, где надавить, чтобы наладить ее. Или сломать, если необходимо.

Я бы не был героем. И Тим, наверное, тоже.

То, чему нельзя научить электронный интеллект, даже предоставив ему всю информацию о человеческой расе – наше мышление и целеполагание, способность делать выбор и отвечать за его последствия, способность быть живым и чувствовать себя счастливым от этого. Для такого необходимы добровольцы в шлемах виртуальной реальности, и игра про город, которому нужен новый герой, и преступники, которым можно поджарить мозг разрядом. Электрический стул как метод казни мало того, что изжил себя, так еще и запрещен в половине штатов – какая досада.

Тим поднимается на ноги и берет с кровати лэптоп, а я, завернувшись в простыню, как в тогу, прохожу к кофеварке, всем своим видом выражая страдание. Писка уведомления электронной почты мы оба ждем, как знака свыше.

*

На вызовы пожарных как и всегда стекается половина городской полиции, даже на ложные вызовы, и потому я удовлетворенно улыбаюсь и вытягиваюсь на сидении, когда на волне наконец кто-то кричит о 10-70 и эвакуации госпиталя Калифорнийского университета. На то, чтобы понять, что весь пожар состоит из пары динамиков, дымовых шашек и паники в условиях эффекта толпы, уйдет какое-то время, а до тех пор выезд из города будет свободен.

Мы бежим из Сакраменто шизофреническим маршрутом, избегающим уличных камер, чтобы не оставлять следов, и пока Тим сворачивает на объездную трассу у побережья, я перебрасываю часть денег со счетов через анонимные биллинги куда-то в Северную Дакоту, рву связи и оформляю безумные сделки с брокерскими компаниями-однодневками в Чикаго. В определенном смысле, я уничтожаю нас, сотворяя сетевой фантом, который одновременно перечисляет деньги ЮНИСЕФ и покупает в дипнете детское порно.

На какое-то время это должно помочь. А потом, если повезет, мы уже будем далеко отсюда. Проедем без приключений всю Калифорнийскую долину, удаляясь вглубь страны. Чем дальше от города, тем темнее становится трасса, всего-то десяток миль – и фары дальнего света рассекают сплошную густую мглу.

Вся беда в том, что на то, чтобы найти меня, потребовалось ничтожно мало времени. Так работает теория пяти рукопожатий – кто-то видел меня, кто-то знает о моем прошлом циркового гимнаста, кто-то сделал выводы из электронной подписи, а кто-то вспомнил, что я был готов отдать немалые деньги за слухи и сплетни о человеке, который сейчас стоит во главе Уэйн Корп. Разрозненная информация, но собери ее – получишь однозначную картинку.

Нет ничего веселее работы с информацией, и все мы, завязанные на ней, это понимаем – от будущих хакеров, которые вместо изучения азов Паскаля на уроках в средней школе собирают по кусочкам кода своего первого червя, до шифровальщиков АНБ. Если этому городу и нужен новый герой, то это будет второй Джон Соухэ, разработавший Нортон Коммандер. И пока я вычищаю данные о нас отовсюду, куда могу дотянуться, а Тим сосредоточенно наматывает мили вперед сквозь Калифорнийскую долину, мы чувствуем себя почти в безопасности, но долго нам не продержаться.

Стоп-кадр пыльного утра на обочине – портрет в интерьере, интерьер незатейлив – приборная панель, ноль на спидометре, моя куртка на коленях Тима. По радио Пегги Ли прямиком из шестидесятых поет о любви, и действительно, о чем еще ей было петь, дочке станционного смотрителя из Северной Дакоты, в чадящие времена двух войн подряд – Холодной и Второй мировой. В придорожной закусочной на выезде из Мерседа покупаю еды на вынос, у лоточников на обочине – карту Невады, если ехать аккуратно, то шесть сотен миль мы проедем за пару суток.

На СА-99, потрепанном междугороднем перегоне до Фресно, наконец включаю телефон с одноразовой сим-картой, чтобы написать короткое сообщение Уолли. Старый друг после всех этих лет остался в Вегасе. Жить бок о бок с великой пустыней, учиться пить кактусовую водку, начищать росчерк молнии на капоте солнечно-желтого Опеля и искать свое место в жизни в турнирной таблице NASCAR – счастье адреналинового наркомана и эскаписта. Возможно, все гонщики немного не от мира сего.

Уолли скидывает адрес ночлежки в Хендерсоне и пару телефонных номеров. Вереницу одинаковых крошечных городков я проезжаю без остановок, пока Тим дремлет, свернувшись на сидении, размечаю время и расстояние только придорожными знаками, пластиковыми стаканчиками с кофе, тем, как ближе к ночи все длиннее становятся тени деревьев на асфальте. У обочины секвойи и чапараль. Дорога почти пуста, и я чаще слышу лай собак у чьих-то покосившихся домов, чем человеческие голоса или гудки машин. Ехать становится все тяжелее, но я так и не нахожу в себе сил разбудить Тима, чтобы предложить поменяться, и гоню до тех пор, пока едва не засыпаю за рулем – тогда приходится остановиться и опустить спинку, чтобы хоть немного поспать.

Ночь, как и всегда ближе к границе штатов, наваливается без предупреждений, заливает прозрачное небо, укрывая хрустящий под колесами гравий сплошной темнотой. Засыпаю мгновенно, ничего не снится, разум – пустота высохшей скорлупки, несколько долгих часов перед глазами только густая блаженная тьма. Сквозь сон будто бы слышу гудки, шелест шин по асфальту, чьи-то крики и смех, даже здесь и сейчас вокруг происходит жизнь, кто-то всегда готов в любое время дня и ночи с десятком пересадок добираться до солнечного штата из Огайо, Техаса, Далласа, откуда угодно – пешком, на поезде, электричке, перекладных. Кто-то давно должен был забраться на шпиль Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг и объявить Америке, что Джек Керуак – не лучший из возможных национальных героев хотя бы потому, что всю жизнь был алкоголиком.

Просыпаюсь рывком от того, что Тим выходит из машины, не закрывая дверцу, и идет куда-то по гравию, засунув руки в карманы – узкоплечий и прямой, не скажешь даже, как должны сейчас подкашиваться колени. Потягиваюсь, хрустнув шеей, и тянусь в бардачок за картой, размечая маршрут – до границы штатов осталось всего ничего. Восходящее солнце хлещет в пыльные стекла, бликует в зеркалах, высвечивает каждую трещину в асфальте так, что становится больно смотреть.

Пока сбоит зрение, разум быстро прокручивает варианты, останавливаясь на самом простом и действенном из них, и собственная ухмылка в зеркале заднего вида начинает неуловимо смахивать на оскал. Высовываясь из окна, кричу, чтобы Тим возвращался, и спустя минуту он садится рядом, глядя с молчаливым ожиданием так же, как он делал это всегда.

Дотянуться, потрепать по волосам, вызвать хоть слабую улыбку, пообещать, что все будет в порядке – простой порядок действий. Разум все еще далеко, он исследует по памяти границы пустыни Мохаве, огибает телефоны-автоматы и вглядывается в матовые зрачки камер, установленных над трассами, прикидывает охват спутников и сотовых сетей, взвешивает и сравнивает, анализирует вероятности. Ладонь же скользит под воротник футболки, Тим податливо подается вперед, утыкаясь лбом в плечо.

– Скоро все закончится, – говорю так уверенно, как только могу, но радуюсь тому, что не вижу его лица, – держись, осталось недолго.

Тим поднимает голову, удивленно глядя в глаза.

– Я держусь.

Солнце бросает жесткий белый свет на дорогу, капот, на верхушки деревьев, картинка за стеклами вовсе лишается красок, выгорая в желтоватую сепию. Одной рукой так и продолжаю обнимать его за плечи, второй завожу машину и трогаюсь с места, съезжая с обочины обратно на трассу, ведущую к границе. Поросшие мягкой травой холмы давно сменились сухой глинистой почвой, теперь багровую потрескавшуюся землю медленно засыпает песком там, где пустыня вступает в свои права. Иссушающий жар нарастает медленно, исподволь, и пустынной жарой, швыряющей с ветром россыпь песчинок в распахнутые окна, накрывает без предупреждений, схватывает горло и легкие, в воздухе плывет душное марево.

В придорожной закусочной в Вандербилте покупаю бургеры, кофе и столько воды, сколько могу унести, на заправке заливаю бензин под крышку, и мы покидаем золотой штат ближе к полудню, проехав мимо последнего супермаркета в Калифорнии.

Едва оказавшись в Неваде, я рискую последний раз воспользоваться телефоном, и риск себя оправдывает – жизнерадостный голос на том конце убеждает в том, что готов на все для друзей мистера Уэста. Друзья мистера Уэста желают выспаться, надежный канал связи и умереть. Первые два пункта не вызывают вопросов, последний требует уточнений, но, спустя несколько минут полушутливого спора, мой собеседник с немалым весельем соглашается перегнать машину хоть на другой конец Мохаве, чтобы там пробить бензобак и бросить в лужу топлива зажигалку.

*

С потолка, кажется, вот-вот начнет осыпаться штукатурка, за картонными стенами слышатся голоса, из бара на первом этаже в любое время дня и ночи грохочет музыка, спать невозможно, и потому я работаю. Полусобранный прототип, который мы провезли в багажнике через границу штатов, требует настройки и подгонки, а еще нам нужен второй, и потому, пока я собираю микросхемы и ломаю голову над тем, как поперек конструкции уменьшить разряд, Тим часами спорит со своими связными и бесконечно наматывает мили до Вегаса и обратно. Пытаться повторить одну из последних разработок Уэйн Корп, застряв в какой-то дыре посреди пустыни – потрясающая идея.

С Джейсоном у нас любовь по переписке – он говорит, что секретность не позволяет доставить нам лабораторные материалы, а я, сукин сын, отказываюсь собирать тончайший манипулятор виртуальной реальности из сгоревших ноутбуков, автомобильных покрышек и пакетов с логотипом 7-Eleven. Он сдается, когда я начинаю прозрачно намекать на еще один взлом лабораторий Уэйн Корп, который, несомненно, докажет, что мое появление было не случайной кражей, а проработанным планом, и тогда все прототипы отправятся обратно в Готэм. Так на окраине города незамеченным проезжает грузовик с логотипом лаборатории Кадмус, в которую я до тех пор верил не больше, чем в пещеру Алладина, и счет начинает идти на часы, или, что вернее, время уходит в минус, отсчитывая уже не секунды до катастрофы, а целые сутки после.

Потому что мы опоздали.

Уэйн Корп официально начинает испытания игры, бета-тестеров массово набирают от Сакраменто до Нью-Йорка. А через весь Готэм под прицелом камер и снайперов проезжает неприметный на вид автомобиль с решетками на окнах, и Джокера встречают, как кинозвезду. Ему сложно как-то оценить горячий прием журналистов – он крепко спит под барбитуратами, и ремни перехватывают его горло, грудь, запястья, щиколотки.

Я был бы последним человеком, что начал бы ему сочувствовать, но видео заставляет поморщиться, и я выключаю экран, возвращаясь к работе. От попытки представить будущих игроков передергивает – дешевле, проще и практичнее было бы сесть на героин.

Может быть, мне следовало бы самому последовать своему совету. Но торопиться мне теперь некуда – тестирование игры идет полным ходом, прототипы почти готовы, и поздней ночью, когда Тим возвращается и ставит на стол упаковки еды на вынос и пару банок пива, я почти успеваю задремать, глядя на полосу загрузки – одна из последних версий для бета-тестеров уже выпущена в открытый доступ.

Не остается ни паники, ни усталости, ничего. Сплошь простые намерения – переодеться, приготовить ужин, написать письмо Уолли, обнять Тима, пройти пару уровней в еще одном древнем файтинге на геймбое, уснуть на несколько часов и проснуться от боли в спине, потому что уснул в неудобной позе. Тим крепко спит, держит руку на груди. Я против воли вспоминаю, как все это время он отмалчивался, только хмурился и закусывал губу, и вел машину, и колесил по всему городу и нескольким окрестным, выполняя поручения, которые я даже не всегда трудился пояснить, занятый переплетением микросхем, или перепиской с АНБ, или последними тестами мощности и эргономики. Бледный, прямой, стойкий – гораздо более стойкий, чем я сам.

От накатившего чувства запоздалой благодарности даже дышать становится тяжело.

Я бесшумно поднимаюсь на ноги и выхожу из номера, спускаюсь по скрипучей лестнице в прохладу пустынной ночи, пахнущей песком и пылью, и мимо проходят поздние пьяницы, у бара тоскуют проститутки, кто-то на другом конце улицы во все горло распевает старую песню о неудачниках, немузыкально выводя: «Направь своих детей к хорошей жизни, дай им кров и покой, да вилку с ножом». В баре шумно, на экране транслируют футбольный матч между Ди Си Юнайтед и Чикаго Файр – кажется, большая часть зрителей болеет за Вашингтон, и за поздней кружкой пива я тоже начинаю болеть за Вашингтон – эффект толпы в действии. И тянет выпить еще, но нельзя – ночь будет долгой.

Кто-то кричит, кто-то порывается подраться, кто-то рядом спорит про смертную казнь. Я думаю о шлеме, двух шлемах, оставшихся на столе – если заложенную в конструкции возможность получить электрический разряд, поджаривающий мозг, я смог свести к минимуму, то остальное никак от меня не зависит. Над проектом работали десятки медиков – от психиатров до танатологов. Эта конструкция совершенна. Она способна убить оператора множеством разных способов.

Допиваю пиво и утыкаюсь лбом в ладони, сложенные на стойке, почти не чувствуя, как кто-то похлопывает по плечу. Чувство бессилия затапливает, и приходится одернуть себя, напоминая, что ничего еще не потеряно. Так мы решили, едва узнав, что преступников уже везут в Готэм, а значит, даже планы по взрывам в лаборатории не имеют смысла: если нас опередили в реальности, значит, мы будем действовать изнутри.

Экстренный выход, перевод стрелок на часах судного дня, тумблер на панели, большая красная кнопка, что угодно – у системы должно быть слабое место, неуловимый изъян, одна ошибка в коде, один не слишком осторожный бета-тестер. Просто нужно знать, куда внедрять вирус, умеющий пожирать гигабайты, оставляя за собой один цифровой мусор, или самому стать таким вирусом.

В пятнадцать мои приятели поклонялись давно покойному Питеру Нортону, как христиане – Иисусу, а я сам держал в рамке репринт статьи Пенроуза пятьдесят седьмого года о самовоспроизводящихся механических структурах и развлекался тем, что выводил на стене баллончиком стихотворение Рича Скренты. Я знал, как любить систему, я знал, как ее убивать.

Покачнувшись, вышел из бара на нетвердых ногах и направился обратно к мотелю – пара шагов от входа, двадцать ступенек по скрипучей лестнице, Тим не спит, проводит последние тесты, не дергается, когда я коротко целую его в плечо и сажусь рядом, спокойно и твердо надевая шлем. По нам не пустят разряд, но есть десятки других методов – от гипноза до акустической атаки – что мы испытаем на себе, если нас обнаружат. Впрочем, формально, мы и так мертвы, врезались в заграждения на границе пустыни Мохаве.

Мне не страшно, мне не голодно, мне весело, я бывший эквилибрист. Тим смотрит в глаза, я улыбаюсь ему широко и искренне, сжимаю пальцами предплечье, потом – вкладываю ладонь в ладонь, а свободной рукой запускаю калибровку мониторов, и тогда я больше не вижу его лица. Только слышу дыхание. Чувствую указательным, как бьется на запястье пульс. Я не один, и он больше никогда не будет один; «все мы друг друга полюбим, наши дети будут смеяться над черной легендой о человеке, который был одинок».

Только когда звуков не становится, контакты вплавляются в виски, а перед глазами возникают очертания крыльев летучей мыши – филигранная игра на освещении и разнице фактур, черное на черном, – мы расцепляем руки.


End file.
